


The Kissing Snowstorm

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Frozen [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Jack have been a couple for a while, but unless they can control their icy powers when their emotions become heightened, they're not going to be bale to live a normal life with each other for much longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Snowstorm

The two teens held one-another's hands as they walked back to one of their homes after the end of another day at college. People stared at them and walked on the other side of the road. This just made the teens laugh. They got to one of their houses and sat on the sofa, still hand-in-hand. These teens weren't normal, but no-one would believe it unless hey saw it. Both had magical powers with ice. The girl, Elsa, had been born wit her powers. She often froze her parent's over by accident when she was little because she couldn't control it. The boy, Jack, had taken on his powers after nearly drowning during an ice-skating trip with his sister. They had met at the "special needs" meeting first held when they arrived in the college. It was key that their powers weren't on show to the other students otherwise they might want to leave. The school took this seriously and stopped the teens being together in classes when they became a couple. They couldn't risk any incidents. 

"So do you fancy doing some homework then?" Jack asked Elsa, a mischievous grin on his face. Elsa smiled back. "Um I think there's some science we have to do, isn't there?" Jack laughed and stroked her cheek, taking in every feature on her face. "Every day you get more and more beautifuller." He said quietly. Elsa laughed until tears crawled down her snow-white skin. She tucked a loose, long white hair behind her ear. "That's not a word Jack. It helps when you use actual words to compliment someone." He rolled his eyes but his grin remained printed onto his face. He stayed smiling as she undid her waist-long plait of white hair and let it flow freely. "You really are stunning Elsa," he said. "Well you aren't bad yourself," she said, giving a wink. Jack lent in towards her and she leant towards him. In perfect time, their lips met and he placed a hand on the side of her face, his fingers weaving between her ear and hair. 

After a short delay in reaction, their powers suddenly burst. Snowflakes floated down from the ceiling around where they were sat on the sofa, and ice spread across the floor. After a while, the couple stopped kissing and giggled at the winter-like state of the room. "I think we should maybe clear this up and actually do some science homework before my parents get home," laughed Jack. Elsa nodded and together then absorbed the ice and snow they'd released. They spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework, but each was thinking about their future. More specifically, the future they had with each other. If there was a miniature snowstorm every time they kissed, could they ever really work out?


End file.
